1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to an organic light emitting element.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device includes a plurality of organic light emitting elements, and an organic light emitting element includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting member between the anode and the cathode.
The organic light emitting element utilizes a principle that excitons are generated by the binding (or recombination) of electrons and holes in an organic emission layer between the two electrodes when electrons and holes are injected into the organic emission layer from the two electrodes. Thus, light is generated when the excitons fall from an excited state to a ground state.
Here, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device including the organic light emitting element is of a self-light emitting type, and it does not use a light source. Thus, it is not only advantageous in terms of power consumption, but also has excellent response speed, viewing angle, and contrast ratio.
The organic light emitting member emits light of white color or primary colors, and it includes an emission layer and additional layers, which include an electron injection layer (EIL), a hole injection layer (HIL), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a hole transport layer (HTL).
In the case of the white color organic light emitting member, the emission layer generally has a structure where light emitting materials emitting lights of the three primary colors, which include red, green, and blue, are stacked. As the stacked red, green, and blue emission layers emit the lights concurrently (e.g., simultaneously), white light that is balanced overall may be obtained.